Speed, endurance, quickness of reaction and explosive power are critical attributes sought by athletes of all levels who are engaged in a wide spectrum of sports and activities. During the past 75 years, athletes have enhanced their performance abilities through weight training and specific exercises that are designed to build strength by means of resistance applied to various parts of the body. Sports performance centers have joined thousands of strength and conditioning professionals and athletic coaches to meet the growing needs of individual athletes or teams that are trying to improve their strength, quickness, speed, cardiovascular endurance, jumping ability or overall explosive power. Most of their training is in weight rooms or on sports fields or courts, often with cumbersome weighted equipment strapped to their bodies or extremities. The physical actions and movements of athletes training under such conditions are far different from what is required in actual competition or performance by the athlete. For the most part, the athlete cannot safely duplicate actual competitive practice or performance utilizing these cumbersome training implements, and is thus not able to maximize his or her explosive power, quickness, speed, and endurance in the athlete's particular sport. This is a significant drawback to the effectiveness of training in athletics. What is needed, then, is a training tool that fills this void and provides a safe cost-effective means for the athlete, sports coach, or trainer seeking to improve his or her performance or that of his client.